First Ideas
by Ashcoort the Ash Creator
Summary: Like the title this will have some ideas of me for my first fanfic so pls tell me what you think about it and if i should continue with the story you like each story an own chapter


Hello guys this is will be my first fanfic and I will write a short chapter of different ideas if you like it revive and tell me if I should continue it or not so please revive if you want read more of the story or not thank you and I don't own naruto or anything in that way.

Talking: "blah"

Thought: '_blah'_

Demon or jutsu:** "blah"**

Demon thought: '**_blah'_**

Chapter one: The meeting

It was October the 10th, we are in the hidden leaf village konoha and its raining like kami himself is crying and we see in an alley a crowd surrounding a little blonde boy who is trembling with fear because this is not the first time he is surrounded by such a crowd of people and he is knows they are going to beat and torture him till he in the end passes out because the pain is too much.

"Why… why do you do this to me I never did anything to you" the little boy asks shaking.

"Pff look at the demon saying he never did anything to us. YOU took our loved ones from us and now we are going to make you suffer for you crimes!" one adult shouted in the crowd

"But I don't even know any of you and I did never hurt anyone please just leave me alone" the boy whimpers.

One of the men gets angry and shouts at him: "Never hurt anyone NEVER HURT ANYONE YOU KILLED MY WIFE YOU DEMON AND FOR THIS WE WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" In the crowd shouts of agreement could be heard.

And so the adults started the beating or better the torture. First they just beated him normally like always but then a man shouted out of the crowd: "Lets burn the demon like he burned our loved one!" and the crowd again shouted in agreement so the ninjas got in front and started performing the fire jutsu needed to burn him.

The little boy cried and begged them to stop but they never did and after what seemed like an eternity he passed out still hearing the shouts of hate coming from the crowd.

_'drip drip drip' "Where am i?"_ the boy thought to himself. _"At least the beating stopped"._

He leaned himself up so he sat straight and the first thing he saw was a sewer with water and confusing looking pipes on the side of the wall. But the odd thing was that he could smell nothing and he also didn't feel anything.

So he stood up looking around searching for a way out and he just had 2 ways go the way in front of him or turn around and take the other path. Since it didn't matter where he went he just went straight ahead and after a while he had a feeling that the air was sicker and it felt like the more he went ahead the harder it was to breath but curiosity got better of him and he kept going till he came to a HUGE gate with a letter in the middle with the kanji for "Seal"

"Where am I" he said. Suddenly a deep demonic voice said: "**Well well well look what we have here its my little prisoner for what do I have the honor of your visit oh mighty prisoner?"** it said sarcasm leaking out of every pore.

"Who said that. Who are you and where am I!" he shouted hoping to get some answers.

**"Who I am? Well I can answer this question but do first you must answer me a question of my own. Why do you not leave this place where you get all the time ignored or beaten till the inch of your life and why not just leave?" **the voice asked him.

"I… I … I don't know why I don't leave. I just don't know where I should go and how I should even survive outside of the village" he said sadly. "But it doesn't matter I guess since I am in this sewer I am going to die anyway cause of hunger."

**"Well I could help you with this problem I could help you out of this village and also help you to survive outside of the village but for that you have to do me a favor." **The demonic voice said.

"What!" he shouted "You could really help me to leave this hellhole? Please help me to leave this place and I will do anything as long as I leave!"

**"That is good to hear I will help you but first. Do you see the peace of paper on the gate?"** the demonic voice asked and the boy nodded **"Rip the paper of the gate and I will help you leave this place leave this village and help you survive"**

The boy just nodded and went to the gate but the he asked:" Ehm.. this may sounds stupid now but how can I reach it? I am too small to reach it." before however he could get an answer the water suddenly increases around him and pushed him to the seal.

"Okay but after I ripped the paper off you will help me to escape all them alright?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

**"yes I will help you once you ripped of the paper but first you have to do it also" **the demonic voice said again. And Suddenly right after the boy tried to rip of the paper a light appeared.

So what you guys think of this first idea if you like it revive and I will continue with the story and don't worry about it being a short story it wont I got already a pretty good idea how to continue the story so revive and tell me what you think


End file.
